


Fall (in love)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [9]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Background College AU, Based on "oh my god" sorta, But with some plot-like lead in wow, Evil Soojin basically, F/F, For a minute there, Light Angst, Rough Sex, Smut, Soojin is like a devil fuckgirl?, Yuyeon centric, but you can ignore it, yuyeon week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Seo Soojin is a devil. (They all know this too well.)Jeon Soyeon has been tempted, ruined. (Not just by Soojin, though she was the beginning.)Song Yuqi is precious, tainted, fairy-like. (Jeon Soyeon wants to ruin her again.)Yeh Shuhua is just tired and angry. (And she wishes Seo Soojin was as ugly on the outside as she is internally.)
Relationships: Implied Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Past Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Past Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Past Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Fall (in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosiexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/gifts).



> (Now a gift for hosiexa's yuyeon week)  
> UGH  
> omg y'all  
> s'kinda a gay vid though, stunning visuals  
> and Yuqi's VOICE oh fuck me up  
> This is kinda angsty, has sex, set in college/non-idol AU, AND the characterizations are mostly based on the MV as well. (Yuqi is shyer, Soojin is evil/sultry etc cause they're not exactly how they are irl)

"Really? You want to stop this?"

Soojin leans in close and Soyeon fights the urge to move back-or forwards. She has to stand firm. Or...sit firm.

It's loud and busy around them and it was probably a stupid idea to do this at a party, but Soyeon doesn't know where else she'd find Soojin. She had never been to her room, can't picture it, and Soojin had been ignoring her texts; so here she'd looked and found her, lounging on a couch with a short skirt and poisonous lipstick spread over that _smirk_.

 _You're here to end it, so hurry up before she does something._ Soyeon forces herself to focus and finds Soojin looking past her.

"Oh look, our...sorry, _your_ little lover girl is here."

Soyeon nearly breaks her neck with how fast she turns around, just in time to see Yuqi's hands fall from her chest to her sides. She's staring straight into Soyeon, curiosity at the party scene fading into-

_Oh no._

Her hair is back to its natural black but in waves and it's gorgeous. The angry expression and clenched fists only add to her beauty and Soyeon's slow-building sense of alarm. Shuhua is looking between them, murmuring something-probably in Chinese, Soyeon can't read her lips. She looks back to Yuqi and their eyes meet and she feels herself swallow-

"Is she still so _sweet_ when she comes?" A voice whispers in her ear and Soyeon realizes too late that Soojin is closer than she should be, lips grazing her ear. She can picture the stupidly sultry, arrogant look she's giving Yuqi and it's not okay, none of it, _especially_ when Soojin puts a hand on her arm.

Yuqi abruptly turns to leave and Shuhua doesn't grab her arm in time, watching as she pushes past some partygoers to get through the door. Soyeon turns and shoves Soojin back, seething when she chuckles-

"Why the _fuck_ did you do that?"

"Oh, is she upset? Whoops."

Soyeon burns, flipping Soojin off as she scrambles to follow Yuqi. Shuhua doesn't look happy but doesn't stop her when she barrels through the door, looking around.

Soojin chuckles to herself, slowing standing from the couch. She was never too attached to either of them, but it's _fun_ to watch them spin and snap at each other. Her walk is slow, purposeful, and she waves off some freshman boy who looks too far gone to understand he's really out of his depths.

Her smile only grows the harder Shuhua glares and the closer they get, until she's a foot from the younger girl and wondering if her body could be poisoned with the sheer venom in her eyes. 

"You're a devil, Seo Soojin," Shuhua says. She's still cute and Soojin has to laugh.

"I'm _the_ devil, honey," she whispers, and Shuhua _slaps_ her. A few people gasp and Soojin has to take a second to recollect herself-physical violence was not something she'd associate with Yeh Shuhua. The girl didn't like it rough, not even from Soojin. 

"Then go back to _hell_ already!"

<\-->

"Yuqi!"

The girl had gotten far in the ten seconds it took Soyeon to get to the door. She can see her back as she storms down the street, hands clenched at her sides. Soyeon doesn't even know if the girl heard her but she runs, thankful she wore her boots instead of some idiotic heels. Soojin and Yuqi would wear heels, but Soyeon had given up on accommodating for her height.

"Yuqi!" Yuqi whirls around and Soyeon stops just a few feet away. The streetlight surrounds her, silhouette crisp as Yuqi points accusingly, tears glittering.

 _"Fuck you_ Jeon Soyeon! I knew-Soojin gets her hands on _everyone_ , I should have known-the moment I knew that both of us-because she's so-"

"I went to end it with her, I-"

"Oh sure! Cause it's so easy to resist her!"

"I'm not-I don't do that with her anymore! I was stupid, I haven't t-been with her in...not since us."

"Is that why you-how you knew-"

_Soojin found Yuqi on her knees, flushed and dazed after being knocked over by some rushing upperclassmen. She offered her a hand, smirking-and Yuqi read her face, shivered as she reached for the danger offered by that hand. In a way, it was a blessing that Soojin never tried to hide what she was._

_"Please, harder," Yuqi pleads, grasping Soojin's arm. The older girl stops, grabbing her wrist and slamming it back down on the bed. Yuqi squirms at the feeling of Soojin's nails pricking her as her fingers move so, so slowly._

_"What's the right way to ask, baby?"_

_"Please, unnie," Yuqi all but begs, "I need it, please."_

_Soyeon smiles, scattering kisses down her neck before biting at her collarbone._

_"All you had to do was ask nicely," she whispers, drowned out by Yuqi's cries._

Soyeon doesn't reply, looking down at the pavement. Yuqi wipes her eyes, trying not to show how badly she's shaking.

"I don't like her. I like _you_ , Yuqi," Soyeon insists. "Soojin is-I don't know, crazy for sure, but I don't feel things for her."

"You were g-going to kiss her."

"I was telling her off, she was the one getting close to me."

"Miyeon told me over and over not to-God, I can't believe that Seo Soojin- _Seo Soojin_ -"

Yuqi _growls_ and Soyeon feels herself swallow at the low pitch.

_"You've seen the state Minnie's in, I can't believe you would go near that-"_

"We need to stay away from her, Yuqi. I was telling her that when you came in, I promise. She's hurt me too," she adds, stepping closer. 

_"I think she's doing better today," Miyeon said quietly. She didn't look up at them, instead staring the ice cube dissolving in her drink. "She hugged me, ate well."_

Yuqi allows Soyeon to take another step before raising a hand, furiously wiping at her nose.

" _I miss her. I miss us so much and I wish she had never-"_

"I just don't w-I'm done with her, unnie, Soojin is-she's been so cruel and I just don't want to see her. Ever. And if you're-"

"I don't want her. Not in a way that matters, not how I want you," Soyeon admits. "Please, let me prove it to you. I want what we had again."

Yuqi takes a deep breath, holding it until all the memories flit through her mind-

_Soyeon's laugh._

_The earrings she got as a present._

_Hands that had been on her hips sliding a little lower._

_Shuhua grudgingly admitting that Soyeon is good with her. Turning to stone when Soojin's name flashes on her phone._

_Getting drunk in the library. Giggling as she presses Soyeon against the bookshelves._

_Crying over that dog movie._

_Trying to catch her breath, Soyeon's moans ringing in her ears._

_Her fingers scratching that part of Yuqi's back she can't reach herself._

_Soojin sliding an arm around a tense Soyeon._

_Soyeon acting cute so she's forgiven in leaving hickies._

_Screaming._

_Having a pillow thrown in her face. Beating Soyeon with a cushion over and over as she laughs, admitting her cheating in the game._

_Lazily listening to music and lying in bed, pressed against each other._

_Wiping her own tears away while Shuhua's crying in the bathroom, curse word after curse word pouring out in Korean, Mandarin._

_Holding Soyeon's hand and buzzing a little on the inside at the movies._

_Laughing entirely too loud at the restaurant because of soju being stronger than she realized._

_Throwing a jacket and book and whatever else Soyeon had left there at her as she pleads that Soojin was just messing with them, she would never touch her when she was with Yuqi._

and she can exhale.

"Tell me. Tell me that if she were right here, asking for you, _wet_ for you, you'd choose me. Because s-we both know how-how _alluring_ she is and I just-I can't compete with that, I don't want to be worried about it all the time. I can't. So tell me you want _me_ , not her."

"I don't want anything to do with Seo Soojin. Not anymore. I want _you_ back, and _only_ _you_ , Song Yuqi."

Soyeon swallows after she says it, feeling the familiar burn behind her eyes as she brushes Yuqi's hand. The younger girl was quiet, forcing her to keep their gaze locked. Yuqi suddenly grabs her jacket, pulling her close.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth. She's toxic and I just want _you._ I was stupid."

Soyeon doesn't blink against Yuqi's stare, waiting. She watches as Yuqi looks between her eyes, hands trembling at her collar as Soyeon keeps her hands by her side. She has to be passive, let Yuqi finish whatever this is supposed to prove while she counts her eyelashes, wonders if her lips feel as soft as they did before.

"Reassure me."

<\-->

She shouldn't feel like this. It was wrong, older people said it was wrong-because they were both girls, young, Yuqi was sweet and marriage material and Soyeon was lucky not to be hooked on drugs.

She wanted it. Yuqi's breath, the sweet sounds from her low voice, how open she was for Soyeon. Her dress on the floor. Her skin under Soyeon's hands, her mouth. Her sweat sticking to the sheets.

It was this heady feeling of need for Yuqi and needing to _ruin_ _her_ that drove Soyeon's movements, her hips. Yuqi whines so sweetly in her hands, her dress pushed up to her stomach so Soyeon's thigh can press against her. She tries to pull her own underwear off before Soyeon helps to tear it from her, immediately reaching down to slide a hand up Yuqi's thigh. She feels a shudder before she presses against warmth, twitching as a hand grabs the back of her neck.

"Please, unnie-I need your fingers."

Yuqi is so different than Soojin-which she expected all that time ago. Soojin had seen her crushing on the younger girl, introduced them with her arm around Yuqi's waist and a smirk, sent Soyeon a picture of her in a bed, hair askew-

_"She begs so sweetly, really...you'd love it. I think even you could control her, hold her down, fuck her nice and slow. Mm, she'd like that, she doesn't disobey me like you try to. Though she doesn't enjoy being choked as much as you do," she'd whispered, fingers depriving a shivering Soyeon of oxygen. "But she likes bruises and begging for an unnie to-"_

_When she comes back to herself, panting, Soojin is chuckling. Lazily, she fists Soyeon's hair to drag her closer and breathes into her ear._

_"Don't waste that information, Jeon Soyeon."_

_Fuck her_ for pervading Soyeon's thoughts even now. She bites Yuqi's collar, wincing at the gasp. Soyeon's shirt is crumpled and discarded just above their heads. 

"Unnie-yes, please-"

Yuqi trails off into groans as she forces her fingers deeper, adding another. The quick shift of hands on her back has her slow, but still put force behind the movements. The younger girl moans, mouth remaining open as she turns her head to one side. Soyeon watches, drives her hand forward rhythmically to cause those little noises, the roll of her hips, rising pitch, harsh breath-

"Baby...so good."

Soyeon runs a thumb across Yuqi's throat and she convulses, opening her eyes. They're alight, interested but hazy from sensation. 

_"Please, please choke me-"_

But that's not now, she can't. She shouldn't.

Soyeon leans down to kiss her and press firmly at her clit, holding her tight and murmuring. And she doesn't do it, no matter how badly she wants to feel Yuqi's body tremble and struggle to breathe, to _live_ under her-

"Soyeon...ah-"

Her voice is deep when she moans and calls her name, high when she whines. It's so unique in the timbre and variation, and the artist in Soyeon adores it. She loves how Yuqi it is to drop an octave whenever she gets annoyed, especially in Korean, though now she's going through words Soyeon doesn't understand, probably curses. Her muscles seize unexpectedly and Soyeon sucks hard just under her jaw, hoping to bruise.

_"S-Soyeon!"_

She tries not to jolt when Yuqi's nails dig into her back, her thigh. Her lips press together, little squeaks and grunts getting through anyways as she rocks her hips. Her legs are locked tight on her hips, dragging Soyeon down to press into Yuqi as she pants and grinds, head tilted back. 

"Shit...shit..."

Soyeon is allowed breathing room as her fingers pull back and Yuqi relaxes. She shifts her arm around Soyeon's neck to pull her down, swallowing before stealing the air from her. There's a few seconds of silence and breathing before a hand pulls at her waistband, jerking hard enough to pop her button. 

"Lay back."

She obeys, helping the younger's hands tug her pants down. Warm hands skim across her stomach and cup her breasts before Yuqi's mouth tastes her neck, collar, tugs at her choker.

Yuqi always fumbles a little at first-it's not inexperience, but excitement, disorientation. Soyeon just tips her head back when Yuqi's hand finally slips past her underwear-

_"Fuck."_

Hot and impatient and insistent are good words to describe Song Yuqi when she wants something. She's all of those, pushing relentlessly against defenses Soyeon never really had. She had ways to counter sometimes, sure, but not with Yuqi's fingers inside of her and mouth on hers and presence above her.

"Yuqi, please-mm-"

"Unnie, I really missed you," she whispers suddenly. Soyeon tightens her grip on the girl's arm, eyes fluttering when another finger pushes inside. It's _rough_ , her thumb is tortuous but sweet and Soyeon's can't get a break, not that she wants one.

"I-I al- _mm_ , Yuqi-"

The younger girl is suddenly out of her view, warmth moving, and Soyeon gasps when a tongue presses onto her stomach.

"F-fu- _Yuqi_ -"

"Keep saying it," Yuqi husks, nipping at her thigh. "Please, only my name. _Only_ mine."

Soyeon repeats her name over and over until she struggles to breathe, hot impulses and fingers digging into her muscles. 

_Yuqi, Yuqi-_

Either she's blacked out or been sent to heaven, but Soyeon doesn't care. She can feel _Yuqi_ there, not Soojin, and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially-Soojin fucked with them all around the same time, did something seriously bad to Minnie(that maybe drove her to alcohol/harm? and she has to recover with Miyeon)Yuqi and Soyeon started dating and seeing Soojin less/not at all, Soojin broke them up somehow maybe by exposing that they both used to sleep with her, then all of this happens.  
> So many fucking alternate titles for this, like literally every line of Yuqi's and most of Miyeon's from the English version I can't like "just burn me with your loving" "I can't control this desire/we get close the flames get higher"  
> FUCKING BARS  
> I was gonna call it "Ruin" or "Burn" or smth but Shuhua's line with Soojin just fecking swooping in is iconic so  
>   
> I almost want to do another fic exploring what happened with Soojin and Minnie and Shuhua and Miyeon specifically because there's just so much possible with the vid "lore" that like...but it would be so angsty and I can't handle angst lol  
> My Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
